


The Real Ending to the Brown Wolf of Icicle Creek

by GayGrums



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Were-wolf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGrums/pseuds/GayGrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really loved ShiningBeatyfluff's Brown Wolf of Icicle Creek but I wanted a good ending so I wrote one, you probably need to read that one first before this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Ending to the Brown Wolf of Icicle Creek

That morning as the sun rose, Dan woke up before Arin and decided that he was ready to show Arin his true form so before his new found companion awoke he let himself transform. After being a full 24 hours without being a wolf it felt as though a great weight had been lifted Dan finally felt like himself again.

He took a deep breath in his larger wolf lungs, he stretched and ran around the field he was surrounded by. He finally felt free.

To all this sound, Arin Hanson woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't home. The second thing was that Dan was missing. He noticed the imprint in the grass where Dan had been lying was still warm so he couldn't have gotten far.

Arin sat up in the damp grass to look around. Memories of yesterday flooded back to him as he watched some leaves being carried downstream. He stood up and stretched walking around a little bit wondering where Dan had gone to. Arin assumed he went to go take a piss or something.

As he wandered around he noticed the shape of a wolf in the distance. He put up his hand to shield his eyes from the morning sun to get a better look. It seemed like the wolf was looking straight at him. The two stood still for a while before the wolf started to run towards him.

Arin reached for his gun but was tackled onto the ground before he could grab it. He Did his best to try to push the canine off of him but to his surprise it wasn't biting him just looking down with adorable puppy-dog eyes. Arin stopped pushing the wolf and just layed there, He felt as if his heart was about to pound out of his chest as the two's brown eyes met and stared at each others. After getting over the initial shock Arin socked the wolf in the face and while it crawled back he escaped from under it and grabbed his rifle.

The wolf backed up a bit from Arin and Arin pointed his rifle at the wolf. He felt hesitant at shooting at it since it seemed friendly but he's seen one to many wolf attacks before, even before he was helping Dan get through the forest.

But the wolf that was standing in front of Arin suddenly started to glow and the fur started to disappear rapidly, and its snout retracted into a nose. The wolf had transformed into the human that Arin had been cuddling with the night before.

Arin lowered his gun and looked dumbfoundedly at the man on his knees in front of him.

"Dan?"he asked quietly.

Dan had to clear his throat before speaking, his voice was gravely, he rushed his transformation a bit and it was a bit hard on his body. "Ugh, yes, I am Dan." 

"Are, are you okay? What- how did you? I don't understand." Arin's words jumbled together as he put down his gun to help his friend up.

"I'll be fine, I just am not good at transforming that fast" Dan answered

"oh" Arin was filled with questions but he decided to wait as Dan looked a bit sick.

Arin helped Dan sit down on a rock.

"Um, is it if I ask a few questions?" Arin asked.

"Yeah man of course, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this I just... was scared." Dan's voice was hoarse but he looked like he was a bit better after sitting down but he leaned onto Arin anyway. 

"So are you a human that turns into a wolf, or a wolf that turns into a human? Have you been one your whole life? Why were those other wolves attacking you then if you were one of them?" Arin's words spilled from his mouth like barf spills from a college student at a frat party.

"Um, well those other wolves were after me because a while ago I got into some trouble with the police and long story short I was taken out of my packs territory. So like I wasn't allowed there and that's why they were trying to kill me. About the other questions, I was born like this, like both my parents were also like me but there are other people who get turned so I guess they see themselves as humans that turn into wolves but I guess I feel more natural as a wolf."

"turned?" Arin questioned, but quietly as if someone else was trying to listen in to their conversation.

"well uh, yeah. I've never actually seen anyone get turned and i have no idea why that would happen but it CAN. If like you get bit by an alpha or something. I'm not really clear on the rules but I know a couple people who've been turned. They say it's like, the worst pain ever but they were all turned a pretty young age so I don't know." Dan explained while playing around with a small twig in his hand.

"Oh man, I can't believe that this sort of thing is like, something that actually exists." Arin stared up at the clear morning sky.

"I guess its crazy for you but like this is my life man." Dan chuckled. "I mean your life seems super crazy to me. You live in a village with like, police and laws and buildings. It must be so constricting." 

"Well I spend a lot of time hunting in the forest anyway."

The two sat quietly for a few moments after than, Arin had sat down in the grass next to Dan and Dan leaned his head onto Arin's shoulder.

"Dan, What are we going to do now? If I go home I'll never be able to see you again because of this territory thing, and like you have a pack though, so like I can't really live with you cause you guys are like wolves right?" Arin worried as he pet Dan's fluffy hair.

"I don't know dude. I guess I can explain what happened to our Alpha and maybe he'll know what to do. Just like, stay behind me." Dan said standing up slowly.

The two walked through the forest, Arin was following Dan again. He brought his pack with him. He was nervous but he did his best to trust Dan.

Before the two reached their destination a light brown wolf approached, It's tail wagged excitedly and Dan smiled at it.

"Whos that?" Arin asked. 

"Oh this is my friend Ross, Ross this is Arin, He's a human who helped me get back home." Ross then understood and trarnformed into his human form. He was shorter than dan and had bright blue eyes.

"hello Arin" Ross shook the other mans hand. "So like are you Dan's boyfriend or something?" 

"Rossss" Dan giggled and shoved Ross playfully and Ross shoved right back. Arin smiled at the two acting like brothers.

"So like why'd you bring him here?" Ross asked.

"Well, like we cant really send him back to his village cause then the people who own that place will probably kill him, so he doesn't really have a place to stay you know? I'm gonna as alpha what to do." 

"You're so lucky he likes you, you can just show up with ridiculous problems without even being scared." 

"He's a cool guy, you just gotta avoid him when he's in a bad mood." Hearing how Ross talked about the so-called alpha of this group made Arin a bit anxious but if Dan was on good terms with him he let himself believe things would work out.

Eventually the three reached a clearing where there were a few wolves all sitting around. There was one in the middle with blackish-grey fur. Arin assumed that was the alpha. A few of the wolves lifted their heads a looked kind of happy. It was hard for Arin to tell.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" Dan announced stepping forward as some of the canines stood up. The one in the middle raised its head and stared at Dan. It made some sort of noise and Dan understood and transformed back into the dark brown wolf Arin met him as this morning.

"Dan." The alpha spoke.

"Yes Brian?" Dan asked standing very proud.

"It's good to see you, I'm so glad you're okay. But why have you brought a human with you?" He asked sternly. There was no emotion in his voice but Dan knew that he ment the first part of what he said. 

"this human helped me get out of enemy territory and back home but because of that he cant return to his village. I don't really know what to do about it now but he's cool, he wont hurt anyone or report us or anything." Dan explained. looking at Arin, who was chatting with Ross.

"Dan, you know that we are not to welcoming to humans."

"but he's different!"

"Dan, all humans are the same."

"What do you know about humans!?"

"Well, what do you want me to do Dan? We could release him to a village somewhere nearbye but what if he reports us to the authorities there and we lose half our village again Dan? humans only mean to do us harm, if it weren't for them you wouldn't have gone out of our territory in the first place!"

"So what are you saying we should do!? Kill him for saving my life!!? Some humans are good! He SAVED me Brian!!"

"Call me Alpha like everyone else if you're going to disrespect me like this."

"I can't believe you!"

"Well, if you're really intent on staying with this human we could always... turn him." Brian said that last bit quieter.

"I, I'll ask him if he would be okay with it." 

"Either he is or we kill him Dan, I don't think you should let him think he has a choice."

"Alpha what the hell, you used to be cool."

"You used to be normal, Daniel."

 

Dan growled at him before turning back into his human form and approaching Arin, looking a bit distraut. Arin felt a bit nervous.

"Alpha says either you turn, or we have to kill you." 

"Jesus Christ."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it. I would love some constructive criticism.


End file.
